The Fox and The Butterfly
by KaylaQueenOfTheeInsane-1993-20
Summary: A fox Anima and the first ever Butterfly Anima join the gang. Wait one's related to Husky! wth. Cooro/OC. Senri/OC.
1. Character's

Name: Kitsune

Nick Name: Kit

Speices: +Anima

Kind Of Pluse Anima: Fox

+Anima Powers: She grows Fox Ear's, A fluffy Fox Tail, Fox Claws, Fox Fang', Sense of smell and hearing increase along with her speed and strength.

Anima Tatto: .com/azurefoxx/fox_clan_

on her upper right arm

Gender: Female

Age: 16(Same as Corro in my story.)

Eye Color: Gold with a reddish tint and fox shaped puplies

Height: 5'2"

Outfit/Appearance: An easy to move in outfit.

.com/albums/ae55/Yuki_M_Namikazi_?t=1276205939

But she only has one tail and yes she has the knifes and is very good at using them

Name:Kochou

Name meaning: Butterfly

Nick Name: Ko or Cho((either one is fine ^-^))

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Hair Color: Light Golden Blond

Hair Langth/Style: Long curly hair that goes to the end of her back, she wears it pined up in a loose bun

Eye Color: Dark Navy Blue

Height:5' 10"

Outfit: A black lowish cut shirt with lace around the edges and a small squar cut out of the back of her shirt were her +ANIMA Mark is(so that her sirt don't get riped when she grows her wings) with lace around the dge of the hole covering it completely. A black squort with lace neting over the top. A silver belt with a small black purse lined with lace hanging from the belt by a thin silver chain. She also has a Silver Kanta with a butterfly disighn(sp?) on the sheath that has been passed down in her family for generations

Typ of +ANIMA:First butterfly +ANIMA +ANIMA powers/look:she grows 10foot by 8foot wings(thats the size of each individual wing) and bark blue anteni . her powers are she can fly and control/communicate with butterfly's and create small wind currents with her wings.

+ANIMA Mark: two small butterfly wings in-between her shoulder blades

Personality: Kochou is kind of quiet and shy until you get to know her then she can be loud and hyper, she likes being in-charge but also knows how to take orders.

Past: Kochou has lost people in the past and will do anything to protect her friends and those she cares about


	2. Leaving! Kitsune POV

"NO MOM I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HIDDING THAT I'M A +ANIMA, SICK OF IT." I yelled in the middle of town. Next thing I knew I saw a bunch of guys running at me, I looked at my mom.

"Quick Kit, change. RUN!" Kit's mom said.

I quickly kicked off my boot's and changed. "Have Cho bring them to me!" I told mom and then ran.

I was slowly losing the villagers. 'I can't keep running much longer.' I thought, the claws on my feet digging into the ground. 'Wait DUU I run faster onm all 4's.' I thought mentaly slapping myself as I continued running towards the wood's on all 4's now. I got to the forest and quickly hid in a tall dense tree being careful not to leave not to leave any marks showing that's where I was hiding.

"COME ON I THINK SHE WENT THIS WAY!" I heard one of the villagers yell and then saw them run past my tree.

It was dark now and the villagers had gone past to get home a few hours ago. I carefully got down from the tree and then ran to the field me and Cho hang out in. After about half hour after I got there I saw xcho flying towards me with her Butterfly wing's. I also saw she had two bag's with her, one a little bigger then the other.

"You carry the clothing and I'll carry the food and money." Cho said, handin me the smaller bag.

My eye's widened. "Your coming to?" I asked her.

"Yea and we have enough money to last awhile, me and mom have been saving 50 G a week sense I got my anima incase I ever had to run away and your mom has been saving 10G a week for you." Cho told me.  
"I can hunt for food so we can save our food money for the winter." I told Cho trying to be helpfull.

"Yea your right." Cho said with a slight smile. "But let's get going." She said and started walking. "Oh, here are your boot's." She said handing me my boot's and I put them on and then fallowed her.


	3. Meting Cooro! Kochou's POV

We've been walking for about 3 months and had started a kinda routine. We got some food from towns and well we were traveling we would wake a few hours after dawn, walk till lunch and eat some of the food we had stoked up in our bag's from the last city-we had sold our extra cloths-then we would walk till a few hours before sunset, I would fly up and look for prey for Kit and then she would use her +Anima powers to catch it and that would be our dinner and also our breakfast the next day.

It was evening and I was looking for a deer so that we could just sit around and rest for a few day's. I saw a deer and turned to fly back to Kit when I saw saw a boy with crow wing's chasing a butterfly, I twitched my anteni and made a tiny noise that only the butterfly could hear and it came flyign over to me. I held out my hand with one finger extended and it landed on it. "Did you want to see it?" I asked the boy, hovering in the air with my wing's.

"Yea." He said excitedly and flew over to me.

"OK, you can onkly hold her for a minute, she say's she has eggs waiting for her back home. And don't touch her wing's cause then she wont be able to fly." I explained to him.

"OK." He said and held out his finger and the monarch flew to him. After a minute of watching the butterfly I told him I had to go. "Aw why? you haven't met my friends yet, there pluse Anima to. One of them look's alot like you to." He told me.

'Myyran.' I thought. "I have to go get my friend so that she can catch that deer and we can join you and your friend's." I told him.

"OK, we have a great cook with us to!" The boy exclaimed.

"OK, go get them and they can help carry the deer." I told him.

"OK!" He said and flew away.

I want at least 5 reviews before I'll put up another chapter.


	4. AN

I'm really sorry everyone but I've lost my writing note books so I wont be updating for a awhile D: Please forgive me


End file.
